I don't want you, I need you
by HetaliaKorea2012
Summary: The summary was a little bit longer than this little box could take, so it'll be in the story itself. Please read it if you can! 0w0
1. Restless Nights

Hey guys. Here's another fanfic~

**Disclaimer: I do NOT  own Hetalia nor did this ever happen in history...because that would be awkward or something. Characters' name's/nickname's are involved.**

**Summary: **China and Russia are going out together, but South Korea hates even the thought of the two even being close to each other. Ever since the Korean met the Russian (which was during the Korean Wars) he's always hated him. The horrid nation turned his own brother against him and took him away. But everything is in the past for the three nations. South Korea can only tolerate Russia a little since his bother loves him so...but he just** can't** stand the fact of losing Yao again. Will he be able to get his brother back and be happy again?

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason and their might be some a little bit of suicidal thoughts.

**Oh, and one more thing:** During the end of this chapter, I was listening to "Hero" and "Comatose" by Skillet. That's where all of that stuff came in. If you want, you can listen to that while reading this. I think it helps the mood.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Restless Nights**

**South Korea's POV**

I open my eyes sightly, feeling a very bad discomfort in my lower region. I could feel my face blushing like crazy as I thought about him more, which only made my problems worse. I just can't stop thinking about him!

Their's no way of stopping it. How can I when my own brother is dating Ivan? He's such a monster. He doesn't deserve my Aniki. He'll take him away like last time, but I don't want that to happen again. . . .

The worst part about all of this is that I can't do anything. Nothing at all. I want to protect Aniki, but I can't. . . .

I tossed and turn in my bed for awhile, seeing as though that doesn't help me sleep, nor does it help with my throbbing member.

Looking at the clock, I read the bright red number: 11:23. Great. Another restless night.

After a while of Yao dating Ivan, I've been having terrible nights without any sleep and sooner or later I've been having to deal with another problem. That's playing with myself.

I can't help it though. Every time I imagine hearing his sweet voice, seeing his dark chocolate eyes, his presence of being around me. it makes me melt inside.

I want to feel his warmth of our bodies together. I want to feel his soft lips on my chest, the cool breath down my neck. I want my Aniki back!

I feel my member twitch at the thought of him again. Here we go.

I try to resist, like on other nights, but most people say it's bad to hold it in. Sometimes i could get out of it though by thinking of something completely different, such as my other family. At other times, even Alfred! One time I tried getting out of this situation by thinking about Ivan and how evil he is, but it led back to Yao so that didn't help.

It's too late now though. I've thought about him too much. I need release. If I don't, I'll be in pain for the rest of the night and I won't be able to even sleep for a few hours.

Sighing, almost panting, in defeat I slip my hand down into my pants instantly touching the head. I almost squeaked. I never noticed I was in this much need. This is probably the worst it's ever been.

Taking another short breath, I go further down enough that I could wrap my hand around my length.

Chills went up my back from the sudden action. It wanted even more, throbbing for attention. Before I could do anything else though, I got out of the covers ans slid my pants plus my panties off (and yes, I wear panties. At least I'm not Francis and go commando). I didn't want to get them wet or dirty.

Going back to where I put my hand, I started to stroke lightly. This kind of thing always felt degrading, so as usual, I closed my eyes and imagined Yao doing it instead of me.

I bit my lower lip as I felt a moan or two jump in my throat.

'This has to stop.'

Keeping my mouth shut, I thought of the elder nation whispering seductively in my ear, words that teased me and turned me on,

'Why won't you let me hear your voice, aru?~ You're so greedy~'

Hearing his soft voice and feeling the warm breath on my ear almost made me lose it already.

With the vision in my head, I slowly took less pressure off of my lip and quickly had a sudden moan pop out of my mouth as my hand had a mind of its own, messing with my slit,

"Ah...Aniki~"

Childish sounding, but pleasuring words kept playing at my eardrum as my other hand came up to my mouth, holding out three fingers. I opened my eye to a squint and stuck out my tongue before pulling them into my mouth like a chameleon catching a bite to eat.

I moved my tongue around them, making sure to get in between and to lubricate them thoroughly.

'So generous enough to take in three fingers aru, you're more than just a good boy~' I whimpered at those words.

Still messing with my member now, but moving down to the base, I slid the fingers out of my mouth that left a string of saliva connected for a second before it sank down onto my chin.

Slipping my fingers down to my entrance, I let my fingertips on my member glide up my base, instantly feeling more chills go throughout my body and began trembling like a leaf.

I don't want to think selfishly or anything, but my poor neglected body. It ached for even more attention as the teasing went on, on my length.

"Ah-h-h...Anikee..P-Please..! I-I want more da ze!" I pleaded, having the thought of hearing the Chinese smirk as he barley touched my lips with his, using a slimy, wet tongue to trace the outline of my soft lips.

I was shaking all over, especially when the first two fingers poked through my entrance. Yao would probably push only one in first, but the suspense was killing me...badly.

The fingers roamed freely throughout my insides along with scissoring my hole. That's when my other hand immediately grabbed a hold of my base, squeezing it tightly.

"Ngh! Ahhh! Ani-! Ahnnn!" I cried out, feeling my insides burn with pleasure. I didn't feel like I could last much longer as I added the last finger; the three of them eventually made it up to my sweet spot.

"T-There! T-That sp-pot!"

I could just barley hear those words of Yao's, 'M-My Yong...you're so tight. I-I don't think I can pull o-out!" Ahn!'

His groans, Aniki! I need you!

Swallowing hard and feeling beads of sweat drip down my body, I slip my fingers out some, thrusting them back in roughly. Over and over I go on with my fingers as I stroke my member the best I can, feeling myself burn up even more.

"Ahhnikee! I-I'm c-cu-!" I begin to say, but stop as the moans get the best of me and I throw my head back, releasing my essence onto my chest, "Gha...ahh...A-Aniki...~" I pant heavily and pull the three helpers out as well as letting go of my softening member.

I'm really glad no one's here while I do this kind of thing...

I've really got to stop this...it has gotten out of hand. I can't keep doing this for the rest of my life. Aniki...Aniki...

I open my eyes slowly to find him not there, of course. Whenever I close my eyes and open them, he's never there. I miss him. I miss him too much to give up on and just be brothers. I want to be his lover. I want to pleasure him. Not that beast of a country.

Thinking as though I'll never get my Yao back, that I'll never save him brought tears to my eyes. I hated that I lost him to Ivan once, I can't stand him taking away my brother again. I'll die before any of that happens. I will fight for my dear brother, no matter what it takes!...the chances of that though are very slim...

I look down at myself, seeing the white substance laze around on my chest. I have to clean up another mess...

I chocked up a little as I sighed and got a couple of tissues from my bedside table, cleaning up the sticky mess, throwing them away afterwards. I don't even bother with putting on my pants or panties as I bury myself under the covers. This is crazy though once you think about it.

Do you think it's odd to cry over spilt milk? Crying over the one you love? I guess that's where the saying came from. You shouldn't cry over something stupid such as love, something you can't always get the way you want it to.

I can't keep acting like such a child all the time. Yao's someone I can't get back no matter what I do...so why bother?

He apparently...belongs to Ivan, not me.

It's not helping that I see that, but it's right their in front of my eyes and I can't stop anything. Doing this kind of thing is pointless, so why do I do it?

I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts as it only bring more tears. I hate this. I hate this a lot. I hate things that don't have a purpose at all. Sort of like me...

Having so many thoughts in my that I need to think about it. I can't think long though, it's my bedtime and Kiku's coming over in the morning...

* * *

**How did you like it? Hopefully I can get the next chapter done soon. Comment please so I know people are actually reading this! ^ ^ **


	2. Kiku's Visit Part 1

Hey guys. Here's another fanfic~

**Disclaimer: I do NOT  own Hetalia nor did this ever happen in history...because that would be awkward or something. Characters' name's/nickname's are involved.**

**Summary: **China and Russia are going out together, but South Korea hates even the thought of the two even being close to each other. Ever since the Korean met the Russian (which was during the Korean Wars) he's always hated him. The horrid nation turned his own brother against him and took him away. But everything is in the past for the three nations. South Korea can only tolerate Russia a little since his bother loves him so...but he just** can't** stand the fact of losing Yao again. Will he be able to get his brother back and be happy again?

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason and their might be some a little bit of suicidal thoughts. Incest is involved as well.

**Oh, and one more thing:** During the end of this chapter, I was listening to "Hero" and "Comatose" by Skillet. That's where all of that stuff came in. If you want, you can listen to that while reading this. I think it helps the mood.

I've also made this chapter a 2 part thing since I don't like you guys waiting on me. This is a long chapter so I decided to split it into two as well.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kiku's Visit Part 1**

**Japan's POV**

I check my watch, 11:43 PM. He should be up by this time right?

I know Yong Soo's been having some problems coping with what Yao is doing. Honestly for me, I don't like it very much either. Ivan has brought much destruction and dishonor onto my family.

It has gotten out of hand, yes, but I'll only stand for this if Yao is happy. If that big nation makes my older brother happy, than let things be between them. Although, if he hurts him in anyway, I'm not afraid to fight Ivan. Yong Soo would definitely do the same as well.

I sigh out my worries on both my older and younger brother, seeing a small trail of steam lure out. A nice cool afternoon always helps me calm down. Feeling the cold air press against my face and the crisp calm wind sliding past me puts me in a good mood.

I lookout at the clouded sky, seeing gray everywhere. Not a single ray of light anywhere.

Winter seems to be creeping up to us early in this November.

I huddle closer with my coat and scarf as the wind picks up, piercing through my puffy jacket and sending goosebumps up my arms. Walking tin the cold like this can really wear an old guy, like me, out at times. At least it's relaxing.

It's been a while since I've visited Yong Soo though. The last time I saw him was when Yao had announced he was going out with Ivan.

I wasn't so happy about this, but I kept a praising smile on my face, the same with Yong Soo. Although, I could see pain in his eyes. It was like someone stabbed him in the heart and killed him. He couldn't keep his praising smile for long though. The best he could do a little after that was a nervous one that you could clearly see he wasn't into this.

At least he was able to give some praise, but the weird thing was that Yao didn't trace any sorrow anywhere on him, or at least didn't act like it.

That was the last time I saw Aniki too.

It's been a few months now since that happened and it seems that my little brother isn't holding up too well. I've been able to talk with him a few times on the phone, but since he's mostly asleep in bed or doing some other things, I usually have to text him. It's always a while before he sends back though.

I soon came upon Yong Soo's house after the long walk and knocked on the door,

"Yong Soo! I'm here!" I state my presence and waited a couple of minutes for a response or at least any sounds to tell me he's awake at least.

Nothing. No noises at all.

'He's not even up yet? He must've had a bad night.'

Sighing, worried about the young Korean even more, I pull out the spare key he gave me and unlocked the door, walking in.

"Yong Soo!" I call out, seeing as though he wasn't sleeping on the couch again like the last time I've visited. That's good right? He's not sitting up all night and watching T.V.

But apparently no, it's worse.

From what I thought was him getting over this, although I don't think he ever will, was like another new level of bad.

I open his bedroom door slightly and poked my head through, seeing my brother sleeping soundly in his bed. A smile spread across my face, he's doing better than I thought. At least he's not just laying in bed and crying his poor eyes out.

But sadly, the scene turned out worse than any better. I opened the door more to find his under clothing on the floor.

My pleased smiled soon turned into a frown of disappointment. Maybe I need to visit Yong Soo more. . .

I walk into the feeling of gloom in the room and pick up the discarded clothing, throwing them in the hamper. This isn't good.

I know the young one hates the idea of Yao and Ivan being together, but this a little ridiculous of him to mess around with himself. He can't be that desperate for this relationship to end, right?

Probably not, seeing the evidence so far. It was a good thing I did came over. It seems like Yong Soo needs a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to about this.

I kneel down next to his bed so I can be eye to eye with him. His sleeping problem doesn't seem to be getting any better either, seeing the bags under his eyes. I don't want to wake him up,since of the little sleep he's gotten, but I feel like if I don't he'll sleep throughout the day and play with himself during the night again.

I smile lightly and move a few strands of hair out of his tear stained face, moving my hand to the back of his head.

"Aniki. . . ."

That name. That name he mumbled so clearly out of his mouth.

It tore me up a bit inside,to watch him suffer like this.

"Oh Yong Soo..." I whisper, feeling much worry for him.

But if as on cue, his eyes began to open slowly. Those dark, distant eyes.

He startled me a bit a s he quickly sat up straight. It's like he was surprised to see me. I guess I couldn't blame him though.

"Kiku! You're here! What time is it?!" he said frantically, looking from left to right. I stand quickly and put my hands up calmly to show everything was okay,

"It's okay Yong Soo. Calm down. It's just a bit past noon."

"Past noon. . . .?"

I responded by nodding and pointed at the clock. His gaze followed my finger and soon face planted his pillow after he read the right red numbers.

"Ahhh! I overslept again. . .!"

"Another bad night?"

He nodded and hugged the pillow beneath him.

"You've been thinking more about him haven't you?"

He nodded slowly and tightened his grip.

"I found your pants and underwear on the floor, Yong."

No answer. Just a back turned to me ans soon blankets blocking my sight of him.

"Yong I-"

"I'm not talking about it da ze." he said plainly, ignoring my help.

"Come on Yong Soo. We need to talk about Yao. I want to know more of what's on your mind with him. I didn't come here for nothing."

Again he kept at his little silent game. He wasn't going to give up so easily. I sigh and sit on the edge of the bed, "You'll feel better if you talk about Yong. You know I don't like this any more than you do."

That may have sounded a little exaggerated, but I needed to gain his trust about this somehow.

"All I want to do is help." I say comfortingly. He kept at his game a little longer before I heard a sigh.

"Is it wrong to be 'this' upset about it though?"

I have to be a little honest, all of this is a bit unnecessary. He's already gone over the edge, but over such a relationship?

"Really, it is a little. You shouldn't be doing these kind of actions and it shouldn't go any further." Those words, I'm sure of, weren't words he wanted to hear, but I don't know what else to say. I don't know exactly what he wants to hear do to the fact that I barley know anything about this harsh problem.

"Oh. . . ." A small snicker escaping his lips brought my alert attention, "Just drop all of this? Forget about how Ivan has taken my brother again. To stop worrying about if Ivan hurts Yao? Because I can tell you right now that's not going to happen!"

I was surprised of the words that came out of the Korean's mouth. He shouldn't be thinking abtout this like that!

"Yong Soo, that's not what i meant.

"Then what did you mean?" he said, quickly sitting up and facing me.

I hate it when he acts so childish with me. Especially when he glares at me (which he's doing now). I try to stay calm for him. I don't have much experience on his relation with Yao, so I guess I can't judge him either.

"Listen Yong, why don't you just tell me about what's on your mind with Yao."

This should work.

"Aniki. . . .he shouldn't be with him. It's just not right. . ."

It was nice to see his glare quickly calmed down to a softened frown. It was better than him being furious I guess.

"Why not? I mean, I don't like the fact that they're going out either, but at least Yao's happy, right?"

His head drooped and shook it. Apparently he thought otherwise.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he continued,

"Even though Aniki announced they're going out in the first place, Ivan was with him before and he hurt him. He said he'd help him, but him and his damn Communism hurt him deeply!"he scowled at the end.

The war. . . .

He's still thinking about it? It's been so long though. . . .

"Yong Soo, I'm sure if Yao knew he was going to get hurt again, he wouldn't have gone out with him in the first place."

"That's only because he doesn't see Ivan for the beast he is. . .why can't he though? He's always treated Yao badly. . ."

Oh Yong Soo. His cracked voice told me tears were poking through his eyes.

"You're afraid he'll be taken away from you for good. . ."

* * *

**How did you like it? Hopefully I can get the next chapter done soon. Comment please so I know people are actually reading this! ^ ^ **


	3. Kiku's Visit Part 2

Hey guys. Here's another fanfic~

**Disclaimer: I do NOT  own Hetalia nor did this ever happen in history...because that would be awkward or something. Characters' name's/nickname's are involved.**

**Summary: **China and Russia are going out together, but South Korea hates even the thought of the two even being close to each other. Ever since the Korean met the Russian (which was during the Korean Wars) he's always hated him. The horrid nation turned his own brother against him and took him away. But everything is in the past for the three nations. South Korea can only tolerate Russia a little since his bother loves him so...but he just** can't** stand the fact of losing Yao again. Will he be able to get his brother back and be happy again?

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason and their might be some a little bit of suicidal thoughts. Incest is involved as well.

**Oh, and one more thing:** I'm sorry if you've waited forever for this new chapter, but I'm not on break anymore. School time!~ Heh, eh no = = But because of study hall and the fact I barley have any homework or have to study for anything, I write most of this story during that time. It gives me a lot of time of writing it. ^ ^ I'm so happy though! I'm getting to the suspenseful chapter (which is the next one)! I'm also happy that people are actually reading this. Comments always help have the spirit to write more and more, so thanks people! 0w0 And another thing, I GOT MY SOUTH KOREA COSPLAY BABY! XD YEAH! Here's the next chapter da ze!~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kiku's Visit Part 2**

**Japan's POV**

"You're afraid he'll be taken away from you for good. . ."

I've burst the bubble now.

His fingers dug into the sheets beneath him as a few tears fell onto them.

I wasn't sure if he was upset because of rage, just plain upset, or both. Probably both. It was a little hard to tell, but i think he even started shaking a bit.

I've really got to watch what I say. But maybe I was supposed to say those words.

All of a sudden, before I could say a single word out, , my own brother lurched out and wrapped his arms around me, bursting into tears.

"What can I do Kiku?! I can't do anything! I don't wanna lose Aniki again!"

I felt so torn up seeing Yong Soo like this. If I only found out how much pain he was in. I'm an idiot for not noticing it for 'this' long. **I **almost felt like crying; it was so bad seeing him like this. Although I'm surprised he's hugging me. I was sill wearing my freezing coat and scarf, but I suspected either he didn't notice or he just didn't care.

I slowly wrap my arms around him and rub his back. At least he was wearing a nightshirt. The only thing I knew he wasn't wearing was his underclothing (good thing his bottom half was under some blankets).

"Don't be upset Yong Soo. Maybe we can think of something," I suggested , but didn't have any idea what we're going to do.

"Like what? I've tried thinking of something and none of my ideas would work. . ."

Hearing him like this was terrible. I thought that if we were supposed to think of something, he would have to calm down first.

"I'm sure we an think of something Yong, but maybe I should make some warm tea first? That'll help us calm down and warm up," With a nod of approval, he let go of me and rubbed his eyes as I quickly stood up, "While I'm making the tea, you should get dressed then come in the kitchen when you're done," I said, walking out of the room.

I sighed in relief as I got out of that room. Not to be rude or anything, but that gloomy room made me very uncomfortable, and when Yong Soo hugged me, that got me even more uncomfortable. I was like when Feliciano surprised me with his hug and I pushed him away. I really do like my personal space, but I couldn't push my brother away. I'd probably be like Yao to him for a second.

'A shoulder to cry on', yeah, I said that. But now I'm regretting it.

Making the tea didn't take too long since I figured instead of warm tea for Yong, I made hot chocolate for him. I know how much of a sweet tooth he has. Surprisingly, I found Yao has a sweet tooth for chocolate. Maybe that's partly why he likes Valentine's Day.

Ugh, Valentine's Day, better not mention anything like that to Yong Soo.

As everything was finished, I waited patiently for my younger brother to come out, but after around 5 minutes, he still didn't come out.

"Yong Soo!" I called out for him, "Are you done getting dressed?"

"Yeah!"

I sat at the kitchen table, a little irritated by his childish manner, again. I'm not dragging his butt out of bed!

"Then come out here! You can't sleep in your bed all day!"

Hearing a faint sigh from his room, he walked out and traveled his way into the kitchen, sitting down across from me.

Smelling the hot chocolate as the steam drifted into his nose, made my brother smile a little, which made me smile. It's been awhile since I saw one from him.

"I thought you might want hot chocolate instead. I'm guessing you haven't had many sweets either?"

He took a sip of his drink before nodding, "It has been a little bit since I've had any."

I smiled at him, but inside, I was feeling something completely different. Nothing happy of the sort, no.

The plan in my head was a simple one, but with the young and childish nation, he'd probably disagree with it. It may be the only thing he can do though. I'll just hate to see that frown again.

"Yong Soo. . . while I was making everything and you were getting dressed, I actually got an idea. . .but you'll probably not going to like it."

He turned his full attention on me, his frown returning.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This mat be the only option you have as well."

"What is it?" he repeated. He's eager. Should that be good or bad thing?

I let out a sigh before I answer,

"What if someone else was here for you to talk to instead of me?"

His reaction was tilting his head to the side in confusion. I saw that one coming.

"Like who?"

I kept my attention down at my tea so I could let him think about it for a few minutes and a few minutes it took before I heard a gasp,

"No way, Kiku! I'm not doing that!"

I lifted my head to face him, "Yong Soo, it might be the only thing you can do. It's been a while since you've seen Aniki. Maybe you just need to see him again? You need to talk about this with him."

"What am I gonna say? I need you to stop dating Ivan because I've been crying and masturbating over you?!"

Great. He's angry again.

"You're looking at it the wrong way again Yong Soo! You said you didn't want Ivan to take Yao away from you for good. Tell him that you're worried about him!"

"He won't listen!"

"He will."

"Maybe! But that doesn't mean he'll drop that jerk!"

"You're going to have to try, Yong."

He held in a huff and instead, let out a sigh. He folded his arms on the table and lay his head on top.

". . . . . .You don't get it Kiku. I love Aniki, and I want to be more than just brother with him. I want to be his lover, not Ivan." he explained in a quiet voice.

I sat in silence, knowing about his for a while, but was a little surprised that he's confessing this to me for the first time. It's a shame he can't tell Yao. . . .

He buried his face in his arms as he continued, "If you bring him over here, things can get worse. I don't know what I'll do. . . .besides, he's always with Ivan. He doesn't have time to visit. . . ."

"He does to Yong. You just haven't tried."

"And I'm not going to. It won't work."

I sighed and frowned down at him. I had a feeling this wouldn't work. Well, not for Yong Soo anyways. It sounded like a good plan, but he won't take mt word for it.

"What do you think you should do hen?" I ask before taking a drink of my tea.

"I don't know. I've told you I've thought of all I could. I don't know what to do," he says, shrugging afterwards.

I look at my brother and sigh again. he should know better than this. Maybe not.

He knows Yao coming over would be the best thing. . .doesn't he?

I suddenly flinch by the sudden sound of my watch and I take it out to look at it. Yong Soo didn't even budge.

"What now?" he asked.

I look at him, seeing his head was still buried in his arms.

". .I have business to do with Xieng. We're working on something together," I replied, not needing to go any further since he wouldn't care. Him and his childish mind.

I don't want to leave now though (I've completely forgotten about it in the first place). I want to help my young brother, but i promised Xieng since I had to skip out last time on him.

As the repetitive sound quickly came to a stop, I drink the rest of my tea and put my cup on the counter.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, Yong Soo," I say, walking over to him and laying a hand on his shoulder. He responded by nodding.

"Please try to control yourself during the nights also. It's an unhealthy habit you need to get rid of. . .I wish to see a smile on you soon."

He nodded again and with that, I take my hand off and walk out, back in the cold. I hope Yong Soo does as I ask though.

He's going to get a surprise visit by someone soon. . .

* * *

**Just a side note, if people don't know, Xieng is Hong Kong. How did you like it? Hopefully I can get the next chapter done soon. Comment please so I know people are actually reading this! ^ ^ **


	4. A Surprise Visit from China

Hey guys. Here's another fanfic~

**Disclaimer: I do NOT  own Hetalia nor did this ever happen in history...because that would be awkward or something. Characters' name's/nickname's are involved.**

**Summary: **China and Russia are going out together, but South Korea hates even the thought of the two even being close to each other. Ever since the Korean met the Russian (which was during the Korean Wars) he's always hated him. The horrid nation turned his own brother against him and took him away. But everything is in the past for the three nations. South Korea can only tolerate Russia a little since his bother loves him so...but he just** can't** stand the fact of losing Yao again. Will he be able to get his brother back and be happy again?

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason and their might be some a little bit of suicidal thoughts. Incest is involved as well.

**Oh, and one more thing:** I know how China is and all. Like how his actions are, but I might've had to go a little OOC on him. Whatever you guys think. And While I wrote this chapter and re-read it, I cried...I'm a wimp though, but just telling you. Hope you'll enjoy another chapter! :) Oh, and when I snuck writing this in some of my classes, one of them was when we're studying Shakespeare...so yeah...0u0

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Surprise Visit from China**

**China's POV**

Aiyah. . .I feel so bad. It's been a few weeks sine Kiku gave me a call about Yong Soo. He said out little brother was feeling depressed for a bit and he misses me. He even went over there and that didn't even do any good. I can understand why though. Kiku wasn't Yong Soo's favorite brother.

I wish I could've gone as soon as Kiku called me though, but Ivan and I have been busy with some things.

I shiver as I walk through the snow. It's amazing that it's only the second week of December and it's already snowing. The sight is nice though.

The soft snow slowly falling on the ground, making a thin blanket beneath my feet. Watching the scene made me smile.

I still remember the days when my brothers and sisters were small. They'd always stare out the window, waiting to go outside and play in the snow. Especially Yong Soo. He's be so impatient and whine wanting to go out. He was always like that, and once I finally got his coat, boots, and anything else I had to put on him, he'd run out the door and tackle the white blanket.

My brothers and sisters always had fun outside, making snow angels, building up snowmen, and having hard battles of snowball fights. It was funny when Panda helped them by being a shield.

I sigh, seeing a line of steam roll out of my mouth, "Oh, how I wish we could have those days together again, aru."

Soon, my happy thoughts left my mind as the wind picked up, making me shake even more. I wouldn't be surprised if I got a old out here. Even when I'm wearing a thick coat, hat, and boots. Maybe I should have worn mittens or something of he sort though. Apparently keeping my hands in my pockets isn't helping very much.

Sooner or later I came upon Yong Soo's house and knocked on his door. Please, oh please be home!

"Yong Soo! It's Yao, aru! Please come open the door! It's freezing out here, aru!" I shout through the door.

I waited a few seconds before knocking again, but before I could, the door flew open. The sudden motion almost made me jump.

I met Yong Soo's gaze, seeing him dressed up in some sweats and seeing as though he was surprised to see me.

"Aniki. . .what are you doing here?"

I smiled as he let me in and shut the door, "Well, Kiku called me a few weeks ago. He said you were feeling depressed, so I came over, aru. I would've came over sooner, but Ivan and I were busy with some things, aru," I took my winter cap off, "And, no, nothing sexual, aru." I finish by chuckling.

He laughed along as he sat next to me on the couch. I noticed something odd though, his laugh wasn't cheerful, nor energetic like it usually is. Yong Soo must really be out of it.

"Yong Soo. . .what's wrong, aru? Your laugh is so dull. . ."

He immediately turned his attention away from me. That explains why his colorful smile has disappeared as well. My younger brother, faking or forcing a smile. . .either way, this wasn't like him at all.

I lay a hand on his knee; I thought I saw him flinch, which made my action with my hand lift up, just hovering.

Yong Soo, what's wrong with you?

"Yong Soo. . ." I whisper, watching him worriedly.

". . .It's just. . .you never visit me anymore, and whenever I try coming over, you're always busy with something or you're not there!" he confessed, the back of his head still facing me.

A faint, soft smile appeared on my face, "Aww, you miss Aniki. . ."

He responded with a nod ans sightly moved his gaze toward me, an expression with mixed emotions, such as sadness and worry.

"W-Why wouldn't I?. .I always hated when you left when I was little. Thailand took good care of us and all, but I wanted you. You always took too long in a meeting."

I chuckled and covered my mouth with my over sized sleeve, "Ye, yes, I remember. You'd always wait by the window and wait for me to come home as your face was glued to it. When I came through the door you'd run up to me and cry because you missed me."

He nodded slowly as I saw a faint blush spread across his face. Probably embarrassed by the memory.

The young Asian looked down in his lap and seemed a little uncomfortable. Maybe I should drop the adorable thought, but something still didn't seem right. Like the thought wasn't the thing he was uncomfortable about. . .

"Is that all, aru? You just missed me?" He nodded again, but quicker this time.

He's lying. I can tell easily by the way he's not showing any eye contact. But, if he misses me. . .then why is he avoiding me?

Come to think of it, their hasn't been any type of contact whatsoever! No hugging, glomping, not even any groping!

This is the most I've ever seen Yong Soo so upset. i've never seen a frown so deepened with sorrow before on him.

I had to do a test first. I couldn't be the problem of all of this, right? My little brother loves me too much for that to happen! Although. . .

I hesitate at first, but i open my arms out and slowly wrap them around him. The slightest touch even made my poor brother flinch, again his head turned away from me.

I hug him a little tighter to see his reaction, only to feel his hand gently squeeze the cloth of my coat them quickly letting go.

. . .He really doesn't want to see me does he. . .

He's not making any sense here, but if he doesn't want to see me and being here just makes him uncomfortable, then I should leave. Why stay if I'm the problem anyways?

I figured it out, sort of, but I get it. Even I can't make Yong Soo smile. . .I better get back to Ivan.

Although a part of me is shouting out to me to stay, I break up the hug and quickly stand, "Fine then, aru, I get it. You won't tell me since obviously you don't want to see me, aru."

Those words came out of my mouth as though they went through a dry desert.

I swallow ad rub my throat, finding it quite hard to talk like this. My throat's all scratchy?

I shake my head to get rid of some irritating thoughts and start to walk away, but suddenly got stopped by a quick grab of my coat.

I stop, but don't look back. . . . .

An awkward silence thickens in the air, making it heavy on me, but I quickly snap my head up.

A small, muffled hiccup traveled through my ears.

"Yong Soo. . ?" I say, slowly turning my head, seeing a scene that almost made me tear up.

Multiple tears rolling down his cheeks and falling onto the floor, his face completely red with a gigantic sleeve over his mouth.

. . .This is **too** much. . ._  
_

All of a sudden e glomps me and sobs heavily on my coat.

"Don't go Aniki! Please! I'll never see you again and I won't, no, I won't stand that again! *hic* You have to stay here with me! Don't go back to that jerk Russian!. . . Just please don't leave me here alone again, Aniki. . ."

". . ." No. . .no. . .

I don't see, the usual Yong Soo anymore. I don't see the happy-go-lucky nation i used to see anymore. . .

I don't see Yong Soo at all. . .

All I see is a trapped little kid, all alone. By himself. With no one to are for him. No one to love him. Waiting by a window, waiting to see anyone come by and nurture him.

. . .But all he sees is darkness, only to be expecting no one to come to him.

Especially not me. . .

I wrap my arms around him tightly and bury my face in his hair, "Yong Soo, stop it, aru!"

"You're wrong!" he continued, "You're not the problem! *hic* Like I would ever want you to leave! i didn't want you to leave me in the first place, but that son of a bitch took you away and hurt you! *hic*"

My eyes shot open wide.

The war. . . ?

He still thinks about the war?

". .P-Please. . .don't leave me Aniki. . .i-it's not fair da ze. ." He says, looking up at me with hurt felt eyes and an even more deepened frown.

Yong Soo, please stop. . .why are you putting me in a position like this?

I rub the tears away from his eyes with my thumb as tears start to poke out of mine. I smile warmly at him though, surprisingly, nothing forced. Crying for joy I presume?

"Yong Soo, please stop. I've heard enough, aru."

"But their's still a lot more I need to tell you, da ze!"

I hold a finger up to my lips to show him he needed to be quiet, "That's not necessary, aru. Just look at me and listen."

After I said that, he had his full attention on me, "I will never leave you all alone. I will never forget about you, even when I'm with Ivan, aru."

He whimpered at the word 'Ivan', which made me stop there.

Ivan. . .he's upset about Ivan. . .

Well, this really isn't so surprising. When he was little, Yong Soo didn't like it when he visited. The little one would always stay in my lap and would whine if I made him go play with his brothers and sisters.

It got worse during the war. . .

And after the war. . .he was a complete wreck.

I started to visit him more often, and everyday, he seemed to feel better than the last. He started to return to the cheerful, hyperactive person he was.

But since I did this so often, Ivan felt like everything was going to be torn up between me and him; I knew Ivan had had a crush on me ever since he laid his eyes on me.

Sooner or later, I started to have those feelings with him, but something didn't feel right. . .

It was a bit of a surprise though when he asked me out. . .

But now Yong Soo was like he was back then. I always hated seeing him like this.

He buried his face in my coat, "You can't leave me again Yao. . .not again. . ." He lifted his head, looking into my eyes desperately with a few tears rolling down from his, "I'll miss you too much, like I did before. . .I love you, Aniki."

Hearing those words suddenly made my face flush red and my heart skip a beat.

". .Y-Yong Soo. ."

"I love you so much. .I don't just want you Aniki. .I need you. ."

We lay in silence, gazing at each other.

I didn't know what to say; my mouth wouldn't move.

My thoughts were soon pushed out of my head as I stared to notice Yong Soo leaning in closer to me, hesitating every now and then, until his soft lips met mine.

My face flushed even deeper as his kiss was light and gentle. Every part of my body was frozen, but relaxed. I had the feeling, or maybe the urge, to kiss him back, but isn't it wrong to love my brother this way? Especially since Ivan and I are in a relationship.

Although. . .my feelings for Yong Soo are different from Ivan. My feelings for my brother seem. . .real and passionate. I'm still not so sure about our actions, but it feels good.

Aiyah, my dignity towards my ancestors. . .

Not knowing what to do with my own actions, I slowly close my eyes and feel my heart beat faster than ever before.

* * *

_I smile as I open up the door, only to see a sobbing, little Yong Soo run up to me and hold me tight as he waited so long to see me. __I hold him close and whisper in his ear in a comforting voice,_

_"Now, now Yong Soo, I'm here, aru. Their's no need to be upset anymore~"_

* * *

**T_T Do you see why I cried at this?! Twice?! *shrugs* I love writing this story! X3 How did you like it? Hopefully I can get the next chapter done soon. Comment please so I know people are actually reading this! ^ ^ **


	5. Tonight Alone with Aniki

Hey guys. Here's another fanfic~

**Disclaimer: I do NOT  own Hetalia nor did this ever happen in history...because that would be awkward or something. Characters' name's/nickname's are involved.**

**Summary: **China and Russia are going out together, but South Korea hates even the thought of the two even being close to each other. Ever since the Korean met the Russian (which was during the Korean Wars) he's always hated him. The horrid nation turned his own brother against him and took him away. But everything is in the past for the three nations. South Korea can only tolerate Russia a little since his bother loves him so...but he just** can't** stand the fact of losing Yao again. Will he be able to get his brother back and be happy again?

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason and their might be some a little bit of suicidal thoughts. Incest is involved as well.

**Oh, and one more thing:** Oh my god! I did it! I did it! I did iiiiiiiiiit! I'm finally going to finish this story! And to be truthful, this is the first, the **first, **fanfiction that I finished and actually enjoyed writing and re-reading it. I know you guys might frown upon this being the last chapter, but I'm too excited to write another one of these! And guess what? The next one (or probably the one after a fluffy one I'm making. I'll switch in between stories I guess) is going to be a sequal! That's right! More Yong Soo, China, and I'm actually going to add Ivan a little part!...Well maybe not little, but you'll guys see!~ I can't wait. I'll give you a little summary on it though. Also, I'm sorry about it being forever, but this chapter is long! XD

**Pre-Summary: **After China talked over things with Russia about being with South Korea, Russia slowly, but surly, accepted everything. He wanted China to be happy, and if being with South Korea makes him that way, then so be it. He was upset though that he couldn't stay with him for long, but the Russian would be okay as long as he could always see a smile on the Chinese's face. But everything changes after a few weeks of dating and one night in bed when South Korea and China have themselves together for the night; they have intercourse. As soon as it began, it quickly shatters as China accidently moans **Ivan's **name near the end of their pleasurable ride, and of course, South Korea doesn't take it so well. China decides to get help from Japan on why he would react in such a way, but what Japan tells him shocks his brother's mind, and his solution on what to do is even China's and South Korea's relationship last forever, or die a slow and painful death?

. . . .Yeah, a little awkward at that last sentence and is a long summary, but I hope it'll keep you guys wondering on what will happen! 0w0 I hope you'll like the next story and this last chapter of this story! And speaking of it, on with the last chapter! Enjoy~ Oh, and another thing, towards the end on China's POV 'this text' is China, _'this text' _is South Korea, and **_'this text'_**is both of them. You'll get it~ **Now**, enjoy~ ^ ^

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tonight Alone with Aniki**

**South Korea's POV**

This can't be real. It can't be! I mean, Yao is letting me kiss him, but he's not pushing me back or anything. He's not lecturing me about loving him this way or that he's in a relationship with Ivan. Does he like me back. . . .?

I slowly pull back, holding in a whimper as I leave his lips, and seeing Yao's eyes are closed. Was he just waiting for the kiss to be over or was he enjoying every second of it? Maybe somewhere in between of that. . .

"Aniki?" His eyes quickly opened as though waking up from a fantasy dream. He was enjoying the kiss! He did! His face is red and I can hear his heart beating, but maybe he's embarrassed or something.

"Uhn. . .Yong Soo? Are you alright, aru?" he looked at me steadily, "At least you've calm down a little. . ." he said, wiping away another tear trickling down my cheek with his thumb. I can't even imagine the dumb expression on my face right now.

"Are you okay, Yong Soo?" Yao repeated with a slight frown. I managed to bring out a small smile and a chuckle, which surprised him. It made me laugh even more with the alerted expression on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine, Aniki," I say, hugging his neck and nuzzling his head against mine. Aniki's warm hug held me close as he nodded,

"Good, aru. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Weird. . . .I feel like Aniki didn't care much about the kiss, or at least didn't show like he cared.

". .Hey Aniki. .did you. .like our kiss?"

I could feel worry drift through the air as a silence hung around with it. He's probably thinking about Ivan. . .I suddenly froze. What if Yao was just picturing Ivan kissing him? Oh no da ze! No!

I pulled away from him, looking at him desperately, "You were't thinking of Ivan when we kissed did you?!"

It took a second or two for those words to process through his head, "N-No, aru! Of course not! I loved our kiss!" he blurted out, immediately closing his mouth as he didn't know what he said until he heard it himself with his face completely flushed.

So. . .he does love me? Ugh, I hate being so confused. Does he love me or Ivan?

"Well, do you love me, da ze? Or Ivan?" He sighed and wrapped his arms around my neck, his fingers lightly going through my hair.

"Don't badger me, aru!. . .I'm cheating on Ivan with you. . .but the thing is I actually have feelings for you, aru," he looked up at me worriedly, "Real feelings. I don't have the same ones with Ivan as I do with you, aru!. .But Ivan. .he'd be so upset. . ."

I hated how Aniki was talking about Ivan like this, but I had to comfort him, even if it means sticking up for him. Although maybe 'sticking up' aren't the right words. I didn't like Yao upset anymore than he disliked it with me,

"If Ivan does love you a lot, then he'd understand. All he wants is to see you happy, right?" That tasted like medicine, (like I like 'sticking up' for that puff ball of a country) but by the way Yao was thinking about my words, it seemed to be working.

He slowly nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. . . .Ivan loves seeing me happy. And why should I be with someone that I don't love in _that_ way? It might end up bad anyway."

A smile came upon my face my face hearing those words; trying explaining to himself that it's okay to be doing this.

"Exactly. . .so . . .you can be with me da ze?" I ask hesitantly, looking at him with almost a pleading look.

Although, I felt my hopes sink as he looked away, "I don't know, aru. . .it's wrong to love you this, Yong Soo."

"But it feels good right? You like being with me?" I blurt out with my face quickly blushing from embarrassment. I swear my body has a mind of its own.

But quickly, I got pulled down onto his lips, instantly relaxed on top of him.

Feeling the intensity and warmth of his soft lips against mine right away got me a bit aroused. Oh Aniki~ I want to go even further with this, I really do, but I want to do what's best for Yao, and I don't think he's want to have it with me now.

Sadly, I pull back sooner than he wanted to, which he then frowned at me. I could barley look at him.

"Yong Soo? What's wrong now, aru? Didn't me kiss you tell that everything from you does feel good? I want to be with you, aru."

I wonder if he can feel me poking him at all. . .please god don't!

I nod, "I love it that you love me Aniki. I do too, I really do, but. . .just kissing you," I pause as I sit up, a little confused of Aniki's actions.

He shut his eyes tightly and covered his mouth as he let out a squeak, his face sharply turning bright red. I wasn't hurting him was I? I don't weigh that much!

"What's wrong Aniki?. .Are you. .hurt or something?" By the way he was blushing and had a light squeak slip out of his mouth in the first place, I had some other ideas in my head. Did I hit a spot of his while sitting up?

He shook his head at my question, ". .Y-You're kneeing m-my regions, a-aru!"

It took me a second or two to understand what he was saying since his hands over his mouth made him muffle his words, but when it hit me, I had to look down to find that I was putting pressure in between his thighs. Crap! I didn't mean to do that!

I quickly climbed off of him and ended up laying next to him as he lout out a sigh of relief that sounded like more of a pant to me.

"Are you okay, Yao?!" I ask, wondering if he'd yell at me for not watching my own actions.

He shook his head as he sat up and kept his legs apart, "I-It hurts a little, aru. . ."

Crap. . .I'm such a clutz. . .now I have to fix Aniki's little problem. .I think. I'm not complaining, I mean, I already have that problem myself (His innocent look and pant really got to me, along with that passionate kiss).

I thought about this carefully. I can't just leave him in somewhat of a desperate state, and I don't want to rush things with him either since I wanna do what's best for him. But maybe he could do this by himself?. . .Maybe not. . .maybe he'd want to do this with me. . .

I want to make him happy with me. . .maybe this could be an acception or something?

I sigh and take a shot at it as I sit up again and wrap my arms around Aniki's neck with my face blushing fierce, "M-Maybe. . .I could help, Yao?" I offered hesitantly, trying my best not to sound to greedy or anything bad.

To my surprise though, he nodded almost immediately. I don't even know if he knows his own actions. . .

**China's POV**

Yong Soo's touch was so warm and gentle, but that sudden pressure towards my groin was more than it needed! (Although I don't think a groin needs any pressure at all.)

He may be a little careless at times, but this might be the worst so far!

I won't lie though, I was sort of wanting to do this tonight with him. . .aiyah, I'm such a perv at times. And I always yell at him for being a pervert all the time.

. . .Hmm. . .if only we were at my place I could probably dress up in a sexy panda outfit for him. He always did love pandas. . .

I quickly shake my head, 'No no no! I shouldn't be thinking about myself like this!. .At least not yet. .' I think to myself, but turn my head to only see my younger brother frowning.

"Is that a no. . .?" He asked almost whimpering.

"N-No, aru! I do! I was just. .shaking some thoughts. ." I respond, getting quieter with each word I spoke. Aiyah, I didn't mean to startle him like that.

I kept my gaze to him, along with my embarrassed face. I don't think I've ever been this red in the face before. Not even when Yong Soo started groping me!

I felt like I was in trouble though since my brother kept that frown on his face. Why would he though? I wasn't lying to him. . .although, he didn't know what kind of thoughts I was thinking. He does take things in the wrong way at times. Sometimes his childish nature doesn't help me at all.

I try giving it another try, "R-Really Yong Soo, I' okay with it. You can do what you want, but in return I expect to feel pleasured~" I say, smiling at him and regretting a little of what I said.

For one, I didn't sound like myself at all, (I haven't at all been myself since that first kiss we had) and two, who knows what Yong Soo will do? with all the time he gets on the internet and reads those mangas of his I wouldn't be surprised if he wore my whole body out.

I was happy to see him slowly come to a smile as he leaned in and gently kissed me. Those sweet lips against mine help me relax a little, telling me everything will be fine and enjoyable. At least I hope so. Yong Soo is the mischievous type when he's not upset.

Each second our lips were together, he kissed me with more passion as I soon heard him unbuttoning my coat (it's a surprise I still had it on).

Sadly, the more deeply he kissed, which was really good, (I wonder if I'm his first. . .) the more it put onto my erection. I don't want to grow hard this fast! Aiyah, my body will not pay any attention to anything, but the warm and comfort touches of Yong Soo.

I suddenly gasp lightly at a tender hand gently touching my skin, slowly pushing me to the ground.

"Yong Soo. . ." I whisper, seeing the other sit steadily on my stomach with a lustful look starring down at me. A smirked followed it as he took off his top which had me thinking I either had a pleading expression or that he was going to enjoy what he was going to do to me. Probably both.

I also figured out that he managed to get my mandarin jacket undone as he lightly trailed his finger tips down my chest and stopped near my member, making chills go down my back and my shaft twitching more more.

I kept my mouth closed though, if he was going to pull any teasers on me, I'm going to make him wait to hear my 'precious voice'.

His smirk-like expression suddenly turned into a pout, like a little kid, "Aniki, what are you doing that for?~" he said, leaning down on my chest and got close to me with whimpering eyes.

Don't do that Yong Soo! Being kawaii like that always gets to me!

"Open your mouth a little~"

Aiyah. . .

I turn my gaze away from him so I don't have to look into those child-like eyes. I don't understand how someone acts so childish, but at the same time have such a seductive tone! It scares me a little, but I can be strong. I don't have to give Yong Soo exactly what he wants right away (but I think my embarrassed actions are holding him up so far. They won't last long though, I can tell. My little brother is always eager when he wants something, and he does everything he can to get it).

I heard another smirk behind those lips as he got next to my ear, "Aniki, won't you please let me hear your sweet voice?~"

I shiver and squeeze my eyes shut as his breath wrapped around my ear with his hand sliding from my side down to my thigh.

"Y-Yong Soo, w-wait, aru. . ." I manage to stutter out.

"What?~ You know I can't hold back, and neither can you."

I quickly gasp as he lightly licks the ridge of my ear.

"Ahnn~" I accidently mewl out. Dammit, Yong Soo's better at this than I thought. I'm not surprised still. . .

He chuckles at my 'pleasant sound'.

"That wasn't hard~"

"Y-You caught me off guard, a-aru! My mouth was open!" I blurt out. What a terrible excuse, but my younger brother will believe anything. Even if what I said was a poor reason. But apparently I thought wrong since I thought wrong since I heard a soft snicker travel through my ear.

"It's called strategy dear brother~"

Aiyah, I'm in trouble, aru. . .

I start to tense up a little as he went down to my neck, planting small, light kisses and nipping at my sensitive skin every now and then. His tongue lacing over a particular spot on my neck sent tingles throughout my body.

"Hnn~ Y-Yong Soo! W-Wait a minute, a-aru!"

Finally, my pleads got my brother's attention as he looked back at me with those whimpering eyes. How does he do that. . .

"What is it Aniki? I wasn't lying when I said we couldn't hold back!"

"Y-Yes, yes I know. I'm n-not calling you a liar, but c-can't we do this in your bedroom, aru? It'd be more comfortable for us. . . .and I wouldn't want anyone seeing us. . ." I didn't want any creepers lurking around and watching us from a window or something and I didn't want to wake up in a bad mood because I didn't sleep well. . .

With a chuckle, he picked me up bridal style into his bedroom and lay me carefully on the bed, leaving my coat and mandarin jacket behind in the other room.

The bad thing was we barley even started and I'm already tensed up. Especially since I need some attention somewhere else other than my neck, and I don't think he's going down there anytime soon. Aiyah. . .

My thoughts were soon shaken as Yong Soo stood over me on his hands and knees with a seductive look spread across his face. Their goes my heart again. I wonder if he can hear it. . .

"You okay, Yao?~" he asked with me nodding. I bet I'm doing a desperate look again. I can't help it though. The more he teases, the more i can't get enough of him. He won't give me enough of him! He knows that I'm not okay though. My member hurts and it's his fault!

Seeing as though I was alright, or so I said I was, he went back to the position he was in before with me and quickly found that sensitive spot on my neck. He's good at finding my spots. . .

The young Asian his tongue over it before leaning in a little more to suck on it slightly. The feeling sent goosebumps and even more chills down my back and a moan jumping in my throat. But I held it back, the best I could at least. A few muffled noises managed to creep out, but they weren't much. . .should that be a good thing or a bad thing?

"Aniki~"

'Apparently a bad thing' I thought as he started out, "What's wrong?~ AmI doing a bad job?~ It seems likt it by the way you're barley making any noises~" Great, he's going to make me say it.

"N-No, of course n-not. . .I-I'm just not going to give you what you want so fast." I respond, holding in a smirk.

I know it was a bad idea to tell him that, but I think he's going to tease me more if I didn't. . .actually, I think he's going to tease me more either way.

The look he gave me scared me a little though. He smiled like a little innocent kid and shook his head in disappointment as he sat up, his legs next to my sides this time.

"Aww~ Aniki's not being the good boy like I hoped he'd be~"

A good boy. . .I'm not his little pet!. . .Well, maybe I said that wrong. . .But what Yong Soo said put me in an awkward position. A god boy. . .what a nickname. The big thought was what he was going to do. What would he do even if I **was** a good boy?

Suddenly, I cried out in a moan and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt heavy pressure on my member, "Haahh! Y-Yong S-Soo!" I scream, griping the bed sheets tightly and left my mouth open with a certain part twitching for more of the Korean's touch.

"Oh A-Aniki~"

His stutter said to me that apparently my sounds were tearing him down a bit by bit. And what just shot out of my mouth must have hit him pretty hard. He can't stand being hard for much longer! Although, with all of the surprises Yong Soo has been pulling, I may be wrong again.

I quickly get pulled into a hungry kiss with his tongue instantly exploring every inch in my mouth.

Even though his actions inside my mouth were pleasurable as our tongue's danced with each other, I **really **needed attention in another section. . .now, aru!

So as soon as we separated I had to stop him with the strength I had before he went at it again.

"Y-Yong Soo. . .p-please, aru. . ." I pleaded, looking desperately in his eyes. I didn't have any more time for teasing, and I wouldn't accept anymore if he keep at it (I wouldn't know what I would do to stop him though).

It looked like he was taking it into some consideration, gladly, and was happy when he nodded and moved down to my pants.

He carefully slid them off, instantly showing a bulge through my boxers. I could've sworn I heard a tiny smirk, but the sound of my soft pants but loud heart beat's in my ears made it hard to figure out.

"Ahh~" I moan out, feeling his thumb rub over the bulge. Aiyah, I've got to stop drifting off in my mind. At least Yong Soo can understand i couldn't take anymore teasing for the rest of the night. . .at least not **that** much more.

"H-Hurry up, aru!" I plead more, shaking from the anticipation and some other things. I could barley hold onto the bed sheets anymore because of the little strength I had.

"No need to be hasty, Yao~" he responded, soon sliding off my boxers and inspecting my fully aroused shaft for a little.

'I beg to differ, aru.' I think to myself. He's not the one in pain here!. . .never mind. . .

Finally, the younger nation started off by holding my member and giving it soft kisses, moving his tongue against it every now and then, making me mewl out small moans. Even thought he was doing what I asked of him, I wish he'd do bigger treatment. I know I sound greedy, but i say he's just teasing more.

"Y-Yong S-Soo," I say, looking at him with pleading eyes again. (If he's doing this just to hear me beg, he's done a pretty good job of it), "please, aru. It ha-hurts!" I manage to get out as I saw a childish smile spread across his face.

As soon as i asked, he went to a different strategy by wrapping his tongue around the head before engulfing it in his mouth.

"H-Haah!~. . .d-deeper Y-Yong Soo. . .I-I need more of you, aru!"

**South Korea's POV**

Hearing Aniki's plea's, his panting voice, I can't stand it anymore than him! But we're both going to have to wait a little longer.

I go in a little further with his member before noticing Yao's fingers slipping into my hair. His warm touch almost sent chills down my entire body.

'Just a little longer, Yong Soo," I remind myself but doubt I can as I play with Aniki's slit a little before moving my tongue down to his base, putting some pressure on it with my teeth.

Hearing more of Aniki's moans got me even more desperate for me to be in him. I can't last another minute of this much longer. . .just one more thing Yao~

I start to go a little farther with this game as I start to nibble on various spots, seeking for another one of his sensitive area's. Surprisingly, I've been good at it. I guess it's just instincts or something. Especially since this is my first time with Yao!

Eventually, I find Yao's little spot as he cried out in pleasure, holding onto my hair tighter and slightly bucking his hips as I began to taste some precum. The salty substance was just enough for me to lose it as it slipped down my throat.

I quickly take my brother's member out of my mouth with a string of saliva mixed with some of the white liquid hung out for a few seconds, much to Yao's displease; I show a little bit of weakness in my expression.

"Y-Yong Soo!" he whined, pulling his hands back onto the sheets.

"I-I'm sorry, Aniki! But I can't hold on much longer either!" I'm hurting as much as him!

I decided to keep that to myself though. i don't have time to argue with him. And although this could hurt him a 'little' at first, Yao will soon get what he wants: More of me~

I quickly shake off my pants and panties (at least he doesn't make fun of my panties) and soon align my member up to his entrance.

My brother's expression, a little surprised and curious.

"W-Wait, aru! You don't have any lube?!"

"Calm down, and no i don't. You're the first one Yao, and I never suspected to do this tonight." It was embarrassing to immediately blurt that out, but like I said before, I didn't have time to argue. But it sure stop Yao in his tracks. He must be alert about what I said; it's not that surprising it it? I'm not a whore or anything. . .

As I saw the other's dazed facial expression expression for a few seconds, i slowly push in him, instantly seeing a look of pain cover his face. His eyes shut tightly as he held onto me securely, digging his nails in my back.

To be fair about this, this wasn't too well for me either. His tight walls pressing against my shaft as I go in further wasn't helping me make this last long.

"Ngha. . .Y-Yao, c-can you try loosening up a little?" I ask, knowing I was asking a lot from him.

"I-I don't k-know, aru. . .it hu-urts!" he responded with tears poking at his eyes.

This may be a bad time, but his poor puppy dog look got me even more aroused.

I soon push in all the way and wait for him to adjust. This must've really been uncomfortable for Aniki, he could barley move as it is! Hopefully he'll feel something different soon.

Note to self: Always have some kind of lubricate around.

Soon I see Aniki panting heavily and shaking a little, finally!

"Y-You okay, Yao?~"

He responded by nodding slightly, "Y-You can move n-now, aru!"

With a nod, i slowly pull out and thrust in a little quicker, receiving a low groan from the other with me giving out a small mewl as well. His walls are loosening up a bit, which was good, but i feel so close that I felt some precum drooling out. . .that's a good lubricant, right? Even so, the tight walls aren't helping.

Y-Yao, I can't keep at this much l-longer if you don't loosen up m-more," I inform, looking at him desperately. I know he's trying so much since I was the impatient one, but I want this to last for him as much as possible. And he seemed to agree as he gave a small nod.

I tried again with the white liquid coming into a good use as it became easier to slide out a little and thrust in again. I could feel the heat stirring in my stomach now.

"Y-Yong S-Soo. . ." he murmured, looking at me with teary eyes, one or two rolling down his cheeks. Aniki's so adorable~

I read his expression before licking up his cheek and kissed under his eyes. Poor Aniki~

"I can help~" I whisper seductively, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible.

Moving my hand down to his member, I gently wrap my hand around it, starting to stroke it as I thrust in.

"Ahh. . .hahh!" he groans out, throwing his head back and holding onto me the best he can.

Hearing his sweet cries were bringing me closer and closer towards my release which was a little bad in my perspective. I didn't want to cum to early.

I hurry up with my thrusts, along with stroking the nation's neglected member and soon starting to pump it, having light, sharp moans drag out my mouth. Our bodies having beads of sweat appear as the heat increases between us, our moans getting louder little by little.

"Ah-ah!" Y-Yong S-Soo! T-there, aru! H-Hit there!" he pleaded, panting harder.

Aha~ His sweet spot~ And I know just how to get to him for sure~

I lean down next to his ear and do the best seductive tone of voice I can, "You're handling this pretty well, Aniki~ Though I don't n-now, I sort of liked it when you were bad~"

"Ngh! D-Don't say stuff l-like thah-t, aru!" he whined with a small whimper leading it. Poor Aniki~

I keep it up anyways with smirky remarks and how well he was holding up, mostly things that would turn him on~

"S-Stop, aru. . .that's not fa-ir. . .!"

"Who says this little game of ours is supposed to be fair, da ze?~" I say thrusting into his spot and pumping his member rhythmically with it. He's not going to last much longer though, and of course, neither am I. His groans are getting more deeper and his cries are just begging me to do more.

"Y-Yong! Aaa-ah!~ I-I'm gonna c-c-!" he manages to cry out before his seed shoots out, getting some of it on my hand and some on his chest with me immediately filling him up to the brim, letting out a loud moan, like Yao's, before hand.

With the strength I had left, I pulled out of him and collapsed next to his side, panting heavily as I saw Yao shiver slightly. Wow~

I wrap an arm around him and pull him close as I still saw him shiver a bit more.

"You okay, Yao?" I ask.

He nodded as he tried to steady his breathing, "Yes, aru. . .it's just. .it feels weird to have cum in me, aru. ."

I chuckled at his comment and noticed I still had a little bit of the white substance on my fingers.

**China's POV **

I try to calm myself down as I feel the liquid ooze out of me. I'm going to hate having to wake up and find my hips so sore. I need to take a shower in the morning.

"Don't laugh Yong Soo, that's rude, aru." I say, pouting at him, but apparently his attention was elsewhere.

"Are you even listening, Yong Soo?" i ask, frowing this time. Can he not pay any attention on me unless we're having sex? Aiyah. . .

"Yeah, I'm listening, " he holds up his hand, with me seeing the liquid , "And I'm sorry. I can't help it if you're being cute." he says, licking up his fingers.

He's eating it?!

"Don't eat it, aru!" I whine, knowing I was blushing of embarrassment. He has to get me wild up every minute does he?

I hear him chuckle again as he quickly finishes up, "But you taste sweet~"

I go back to my pout, "I highly doubt that, aru." His play on words don't surprise me as I see a look of thought on his face and soon laughs,

"Yeah, I guess you're right! You've always been bitter, huh?~" he says, holding me closer and nuzzling my head.

"That's not funny, aru!" I scold him, trying to wiggle out of his grip (which was a little difficult considering what we just did).

How can he think that's funny?! He's so rude sometimes! He doesn't even consider other people's feelings! sometimes his childish actions are worse than Alfred's!

I was, surprisingly, close to getting out of Yong Soo's grip until I was stopped by him lifting my chin up and kissing me gently to calm me down.

. . . .It worked, aru.

Aiyah, if those lips weren't so sweet and his words were more gentle~

He pulled back as soon as he sensed I was calm and looked at me with those soothing eyes, "I was just kidding, Aniki, but I'm sorry I got you upset." he assures ,e then kisses my forehead.

Yong Soo. . .

I smile softly and snuggle up to his chest as I let out a yawn. Maybe I am a little 'bitter' sometimes. . .

"I'm mostly sweet though, right aru?" I ask in a tired tone and close my eyes.

"You're all sweet, Aniki~"

That made me smile even more hearing his comforting voice.

"I love you, Yong Soo~"

"I love you too, Yao~" he said, holding onto me as we slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

I love Yong Soo, very much.

_I love Yao so much._

I want to be with him forever.

_I want to always be with him._

I never want to let him go.

_I'll never give him up._

I want to be together with him.

_I want to always be by his side._

But their is one thing I have mistaken of.

_But I've said something wrong._

_**I don't want him, I need him.**_

* * *

**I did it! Yes! It's finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this story and the others I'm going to write! Leave comments and all that crap please!  
Reminder: **This text = China _  
This text = South Korea  
**This text = Both of them**  
_


End file.
